


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°145 : « Barbu »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [145]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Magnificent Beard, Padawan Anakin, Snippet, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de se faire quelques réflexions sur l'aspect de sa toute nouvelle barbe.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Kudos: 1





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°145 : « Barbu »

**Author's Note:**

> Comment avions-nous fait pour ne jamais encore traiter de la magnifique barbe d'Obi-Wan Kenobi ?!

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr, à propos de cette barbe ?

Anakin lui posa cette question avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Oui, lui assura Obi-Wan en passant la main dans ladite barbe, nouvellement arrivée sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça ridicule, toi ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit l'enfant. C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi, mon cher Padawan ?

\- Que j'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir avec une barbe, répondit innocemment Anakin.

Obi-Wan jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains commune.

\- Rassure-toi, moi non plus je n'ai pas l'habitude de me voir avec une barbe, commenta-t-il finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Ne te rase jamais plus, Obi-Wan, c'est un ordre !


End file.
